MEIKO
MEIKO to pierwszy japoński Vocaloid generacji 1 stworzony przez firmę Crypton Future Media. Jej głos pochodzi od Meiko Haigō (拝郷 メイコ), japońskiej piosenkarki. MEIKO na rynku pojawiła się 5 listopada 2004. Jej atrybutem jest butelka sake (wódka ryżowa). Strona produktu 31 sierpnia 2019 Crypton ogłosił koniec jej wydań na VOCALOID i przeniesienie na Piapro Studio, co oznacza jej odejście z VOCALOID. czytaj więcej na ten temat Historia Pierwsza komercyjna piosenka z udziałem MEIKO ukazała się w 2003 roku. Był to jednak tylko jej prototyp. Śpiewała w duecie z prototypem KAITO. MEIKO sprzedawała się nieźle, m.in. dzięki swojej ilustracji - podobała się różnym odbiorcom. W ciągu jej pierwszego roku sprzedało się 3000 pakietów. Był to bardzo dobry wynik zważając na to, że wtedy Vocaloid był programem mało znanym i wręcz dziwnym. To właśnie dzięki sukcesowi MEIKO firma Crypton skupiła się na produkcji żeńskich Vocaloidów - w porównaniu z KAITO, MEIKO wypadła świetnie. Demo Append Firma Crypton planowała wydać Append MEIKO i KAITO jeszcze na silniku Vocaloid 2, jednak z powodu prac nad nowym silnikiem Vocaloid 3, prace te zostały przesunięte. Vocaloid 3 Po wprowadzeniu nowego silnika, prace nad bankiem brzmień dla MEIKO zostały wznowione. 1 grudnia 2011 roku powstało pierwsze demo od OSTER Project, Lolipop Factory, jednak powstało ono jeszcze na silniku Vocaloid 2. Później powstało kolejne demo od tego samego producenta, Piano x Forte x Scandal, które nadal działało na starym silniku, jednak głos MEIKO brzmiał już bardziej naturalnie i czyściej. W 2012 roku ogłoszono, że poza Appendami dla MEIKO, zostanie także stworzony angielski bank brzmień. Podano także nazwę pierwszego Appendu "Dark" oraz, że (podobnie jak KAITO) będzie posiadała również klasyczny Voicebank. Pod koniec kwietnia 2013 roku podano, że nagrania nad bankiem brzmień zostały już zrealizowane w 60%. W maju znowu wspomniano także o Appendzie "Dark" oraz nowym - "Power". 7 października zostało podane, że jej japoński bank brzmień został już ukończony i trwają nad nim ostatnie poprawki. Sama Meiko Haigo ma ogłosić pod koniec tygodnia zakończenie prac. Pierwsze dema mają zostać zaprezentowane 12 października na NY Comic-Con. W związku z jej dziewiątą rocznicą zostało ujawnionych kilka informacji na temat jej oprogramowania, ceny, daty wydania, cień oficjalnej ilustracji oraz dwa dema. Zostanie wydana w lutym 2014. Będzie posiadała pięć banków brzmień: 4 japońskie (Power, Straight, Dark, Whisper) oraz angielski. Będzie przeznaczona do takich typów muzyki jak rock, pop, folk, ballady, jazz itp. W styczniu Wat wspomniał, że sytuacja z Meiko Power była taka sama jak z pakietem Kagamine Act 1. Power Meiko został nagrany w 2009 roku i nie przynosił dobrych rezultatów na silniku V2, więc została podjęta decyzja by zamknąć go; został on przywrócony w 2013 roku, gdyż nowy silnik V3 umożliwiał swobodne użytkowanie wokalem. Opierając się na tym przypadku Wat wymienił, że możliwe jest przywrócenie ACT 1 z powrotem. Wspomniał także, że są plany wydania w przyszłości nowych, doświadczalnych banków brzmień. Są to trzy wokale: Kaito "Light", Miku falsetto oraz Meiko "Hard". Jej data realizacji przypada 4 lutego 2014. Demo Ciekawostki *MEIKO jest często przedstawiana jako starsza siostra Vocaloidów z nowszych generacji, która ich karci oraz moralizuje. *Niektórzy mylnie twierdzą, że ma ona nazwisko i brzmi ono Sakine. Sakine Meiko jest pewnym wariantem MEIKO - ma ona młodszy, słodszy głos i zmodyfikowany wygląd. *Ponieważ na oficjalnej ilustracji jak i boxarcie, MEIKO jest zwrócona tyłem i przód jej stroju jest niewidoczny, nie wiadomo, jak właściwie on wygląda, więc na prawie każdym fanarcie z udziałem MEIKO jej strój z przodu różni się budową i wzorami Znane piosenki Istnieje sporo bardzo popularnych piosenek śpiewanych przez MEIKO. Wymienione tu utwory to zaledwie drobna ich część. Są to najpopularniejsze z nich. Kolejność jest alfabetyczna. *Akujiki Musume Conchita (z Kagamine Rin i Lenem) *Boukyaku Shinjuu *Change me *Cradle of destiny *Fairy-taled *Go Forward *Higashi no Akatsuki Nishi no Tasogare (z KAITO) *INTERMISSION *Kin no Irihi ni Tefuukin *KOWASE KOWASE *Norainu Shissou Hiyori (z KAITO) *Nostalogic *Piano×Forte×Scandal *Rinascita ~Hajimari no Ou~ (z KAITO) *Stay With Me Galeria |-|Boxart= |-|Koncept= |-|Promocyjne= |-|Gry= |-|Różne= Nawigacja Kategoria:Vocaloid 1 Kategoria:Vocaloid 3 Kategoria:Żeńskie głosy Kategoria:Japońskojęzyczne Vocaloidy Kategoria:Angielskojęzyczne Vocaloidy Kategoria:Bilingwalne Vocaloidy Kategoria:Cryptonoidy Kategoria:Vocaloid NEO Kategoria:Powiązane z MEIKO Kategoria:Spis